Big Hero 6 (Alaina1397 Style)
Alaina1397's Movie of "Big Hero 6." Plot Summary Once upon a time in San Francisco and Tokyo, Humphrey is a young, genius robotics expert who spends his time participating in back alley robot fights. His older brother, Balto, worried that Humphrey is wasting his potential, takes Humphrey to the robotics lab at his university. There, Humphrey meets Balto's friends Kate, Grayson, Jenna and Diego as well as Yogi Bear, a personal healthcare robot Balto created. Humphrey also meets Professor Steel, the head of the robotics program. Amazed by the students' projects, Humphrey decides to apply to the school. With help from Balto and his friends, Humphrey designs his own robotics project in order to gain a personal invitation via an annual exhibition. His invention: microbots, a type of nanorobotics which he can control telepathically through a neural-cranial transmitter, impresses Steel, who offers Humphrey an invitation to the school. His project also impresses, Alistair Red, owner of the prestigious robotics company, Red. Red offers to buy Humphrey's microbots, but Steel successfully convinces Humphrey not to make the deal. As they leave to celebrate Humphrey's success, a fire suddenly breaks out in the exhibition. Balto rushes in to rescue Steel, but the building explodes and kills Balto and apparently Steel (off-screen). As a result of losing his brother, Humphrey secludes himself from others. One day, Humphrey accidentally activates Yogi Bear, who responded to Humphrey's cry of pain. As Humphrey attempts to deactivate Yogi Bear, he discovers a single microbot left in his jacket. Humphrey believes its movement is due to malfunction, but Yogi Bear believes it is trying to go somewhere. Yogi Bear follows the microbot to an abandoned warehouse just as Humphrey catches up. There, they discover that someone has been mass producing Humphrey's microbots before they are attacked by a masked man controlling the microbots telepathically. Realizing this man has stolen his project, Humphrey decides to catch him and upgrades Yogi Bear with battle armor and various fighting moves. Following their single microbot again, they find the masked man at the harbor and attempt to pull a surprise attack, but are unable to when Kate, Grayson, Jenna and Diego arrive in a car (because Yogi Bear thought that a great way to help Humphrey was to contact his friends). When the masked man attacks them, they flee in the car and hide out in Diego's enormous family mansion. Realizing that Yogi Bear had scanned the masked man, Humphrey decides to upgrade Yogi Bear further so he can scan the entire city to find him. Humphrey also upgrade his friends and provides them with supersuits of their own. When scanning the entire city, Yogi Bear locates the masked man on a quarantined Akuma Island off-shore from the city. There, the group discovers a former Red lab that was experimenting with teleportation technology. The test went awry when one of the portals became unstable and the human test pilot is lost and presumed dead. Because of this, they suspect that Red is the masked man. When the masked man appears, they attempt to steal his mask, where they deduce the transmitter is located. Despite some difficulties, they succeed in unmasking him and he is revealed to be Professor Steel, who explains he survived by using Humphrey's microbots. Upon realizing that Balto died for nothing, he angrily removes Yogi Bear's healthcare chip and orders him to kill Steel by crushing him with his bare hands. Jewel, Diego, Grayson and Kate are able to stop Yogi Bear and reinsert his chip, but Steel escapes in the process. Angry at the four for preventing him from getting revenge, Humphrey leaves with Yogi Bear. Humphrey attempts to remove Yogi Bear's healthcare chip once more, but Yogi Bear objects to this, not wanting to become a mindless killing machine again, and asks him if killing Steel will make him feel better. Yogi Bear then shows several playbacks of Balto during Yogi Bear's development. Hiro realizes that killing Steel is not what Balto would want and he makes amends with his friends. After examining more footage of the teleporter test, they discover that the test pilot was none other than Steel's daughter Lady and realize that Steel is seeking revenge on Red, whom he blames for her demise. Using the microbots, Steel repairs the portal device so it will become unstable and destroy everything Marlin loves: his business. The heroes arrive and battle Steel and manage to neutralize the microbots and take the transmitter from him. However, the portal remains active and is becoming increasing unstable. As everyone prepares to leave, Yogi Bear detects female life signs from within the portal. Realizing that it must be Lady, they rush in to save her. However, on their way out, Yogi Bear's armor is damaged and the only way to save Humphrey and Lady is to send them through with his rocket fist. Humphrey refuses to leave Yogi Bear behind, but Yogi Bear convinces him that it is the only option. Yogi Bear asks Humphrey if he is satisfied with his care, to which Humphrey says yes and Yogi Bear deactivates. Humphrey and Lady make it back through the portal and Steel is arrested. Later, as Humphrey settles into Balto's old lab, he discovers Yogi Bear's health care chip (which contains his entire personality as well) within the rocket hand. He successfully rebuilds Yogi Bear's body and reactivates him and they happily reunite. The six friends then continue their exploits through the city, helping those in need as the Big Hero 6. Cast *Hiro Hamada - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Honey Lemon - Jenna (Balto) *Baymax - Yogi Bear *GoGo Tomago - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Wasabi No-Ginger - Grayson (The Nut Job) *Fred - Deigo (Ice Age) *Aunt Cass Hamada - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Tadashi Hamada - Balto (Balto) *Yokai - Slash (Drawings) *Professor Robert Callaghan - Steel (Balto) *Abigail Callaghan - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Yama - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Fred Zilla (Costume) - Blu (Rio) *Alistair Krei - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) *Desk Sergeant - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Fred's Dad - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Category:Parodies Category:Alaina1397 Category:Big Hero 6 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs